The Thing About the Truth
by Dorenda
Summary: "There would be no happy ending for us... He was too damaged and I was too broken to care." As Randy and Madilon grow closer together, they will have many challenges to overcome, and battles to fight. Will they fight the battle known as love or will they both end up wrecked?


** Review, follow, and favourite! Well that's if you like it. I Don't own any WWE wrestlers, but I sure do own Madilon! **

**Hope you enjoy the story.**

_"This is the last time, Randy!" she sobbed "I can't do this anymore…" Pain overlapped her, he'd done many things, yet she'd always take him back. Sitting on the bed they once shared he watched as the love of his life shut down in front of him. Wanting to console her, "I'm sorry..." he whispered sitting like scared child unable to move. Knowing the sacrifices she had made to be with him should have screamed she was better than him, and that he never truly deserved her. She was everything he wasn't and for that she deserved better. Randy watched with pain filled eyes, as a shaky hand ran through his hair "Don't leave, let's talk about this" he whispered. Pressing her hand against the wall, she sniffled "I'm done. I'm sorry, but I'm done." Turning her aback towards him, she walked away leaving him in the darkness that was now his life. He'd really fucked up…He needed to make this right._

* * *

The sun was setting on the coast as Randy crouched in front of the motorbike that was scheduled for pickup for Friday. The request had been last minute, and what should have been an easy 'it can't be done.' He happily accepted the challenges knowing that this request would be accompanied by long hours, and little sleep. The official inspection had gone wonderfully; everything seemed in perfect condition besides the motor, or at least from what Shawn had stated. From the moment Randy began his work, more issues would arise. First the engine had more than a crack, the belt was shot, and the paint job itself was poorly done. What he wanted to do was junk it, or use it for scraps. Instead he trudged along working hard to make his deadline of Thursday night. Running the back of his hand against his forehead he blew out a breath of frustration "Piece of shit…" he kicked the tire.

"Everything okay man?" Jon asked while working on another bike.

"No matter what I do, this piece of shit bike won't work." standing up, digging through his pocket and grabbing the cloth he began to wipe his hands down from the grease.

"That's because you're too rough with her." Standing up himself he looked over at Randy "what you need to do is treat her as your little vixen who's begging to be touched right." Running his hand along the bike's casing he grinned.

"Right, because you know exactly how to touch a woman." He countered.

"Hey, I've had my fair share of ladies in my bed." Jon smirked.

Shaking his head Randy began to howl with laughter "That sex pillow of yours with the face on it does not count."

Jon's face reddened as he shook his head "It's not a sex pillow. It's just a body pillow for my posture, and the face was because of Jeff who thought it would be a fun drunken joke" a grin appeared on his face "Plus, it's more then you get, so stop being an asshole because I at least have something to sleep with."

Their bickering hatched from when they were just little boys to now grown men between cousins was welcomed, and both only twenty one made their bond grow stronger. Both were offered to work for the family Custom Bike shop from Shawn there Uncle when they had turned nineteen, and have both worked steadily along for two years. Growing up with the constant automotive repair shop in his life made Randy a natural when it came to cars, and bikes.

"Whatever man, you're obviously stuck in your own sick fantasy world." Randy mocked. Looking over his shoulder he watched as a rag flew past him "Damnit!" Jon cursed.

A loud howl of laughter echoed throughout the room "You throw like a fucking girl!" Randy said trying to catch his breath.

"HEY!" Shawn screamed as the rag landed in front of his feet "What the fuck are you guys doing? You have jobs. Get them done."

Looking over at Shawn, Randy laughed "Sorry Uncle, Jon here was getting his panties in knots because I was making fun of his pillow girlfriend."

"It's not my pillow girlfriend…It's a body pillow that helps my posture" Jon added.

"Whatever man" chuckling he bent down to continue to work on the bike at hand.

Shawn stifled his laughter as he shook his head "I don't care, just get back to work on the bikes. I'll order something to chow down on while you both work."

No words were spoken between the two as they continued to work on the tasks at hand. If Randy was lucky he would be finished his job by ten, and as the usual ritual Jon and him would go to the bar have a beer and unwind.

Making the last touches on his bike Randy stood satisfied with how much he had gotten done in the matter of days. Glancing over at Jon he was about to brag about his handy work when he had noticed Jon had finished his job and now sat on the bench with a smug smile plastered across his face.

"When did you finish?" Randy huffed.

"About twenty minutes ago. Seems like a beat you once again." He said proud.

"Fuck, I really didn't want to buy the drinks tonight." Randy grumbled.

"Too fuckin' bad man, I finished first so you buy the drinks." Hopping off the stool Jon undressed out of the coveralls to reveal a white tank top and jeans underneath. Randy was always confused, why wear white when you have the chance of getting it dirty.

"Whatever, next time you'll be the one paying for the drinks." Randy grinned, as he undressed as well revealing his tattoo riddled arms, black tank top and dark denim jeans.

"Dude, you got another tattoo didn't you?" Jon asked looking at his arm.

"Oh yeah, I got it done a while ago." Randy said idly. He was addicted to the needle, from his first tattoo when he was sixteen a horribly done barbwire around his forearm, to now two full sleeves, and back almost completely marked up. He loved it, and the ladies seemed to like it as well which was a plus in his books.

"I'm still debating on getting it done…" Jon said looking at his own arm. Behind his tough exterior Jon was deathly afraid of anything sharp, mainly needles.

"I could send your information to my tattoo artist; she's a badass with the gun." Randy said placing the blue coveralls onto the bench.

"Yeah why not right?" Jon copied his motion.

Both walked to their lockers, Randy grabbed his button up green shirt, while Jon took his hoody. Making quick work of the little hair he had, putting his shirt on they were almost out the door as Shawn ran behind them "Hey Boys. Good job tonight, thanks for staying late this past week. I'll make sure to add a little something extra on your pay."

"You know we will always stay late if needed, Uncle." Jon said looking behind him.

"Yeah, you know us." Randy added.

Shawn smiled causing his eyes to wrinkle slightly showing his true age "This is why you're my favourite. Now get out of here."

Both smiled as they walked out the door, down the street until they hit the well-lit sign that said 'The Montney'. Working so close to a bar had its advantages, no driving, and they were known as the two regular younglings.

"Remember, you buy the drinks tonight." Jon smiled.

"Yeah, I remember." He mumbled.

Both opened the bar door to reveal the quaint little bar that smelt of beer and Tabaco. They were greeted by a bubbly blonde who Randy had become to know as Candy. Candy was the highlight of their trip, from her long blonde hair that sat loosely across her shoulders, chest that was big enough to get a handful, waist that dipped inwards causing the hour glass figure, and her lips. Randy couldn't get enough of how full, and kissable they were.

"Well good evening Boys, the usual spot?" Candy asked flipping her hair from one shoulder to the other.

"Yeah, that would be great Candy. Thanks." Randy grinned as she spun around showing off her short dress that left little to the imagination.

Jon nudged his side as they watched her bend across the table to cleaning off the cups that had accumulated over the course of the evening. Randy greedily ate her up wanting to get behind her to show what she was missing.

"Sorry boys the table is now yours." Candy said standing up with cups in hand.

"You're a doll" Jon said while sliding into the booth.

"Yeah, thanks, Candy." Randy smiled as he slid into the booth.

Both watched as she sashayed her hips from side to side while she walked towards the bar.

"Put your tongue back in your damn mouth. You'll cause a pool of drool on the table." Jon joked while pulling out his phone.

"She's begging to be looked at, did you see her dress. Fuck man, you can see everything." Looking at Jon who was clearly more into his phone, Randy asked "How old do you think she is?" looking back at Candy as she poured their usual drinks.

"I don't man why don't you just ask her?" Jon said tapping something into his phone.

Smiling like the cheshire cat Randy watched as she bounced back to their table with drinks in tow "Here you are guys. If you need anything else, let me know." Candy winked at Randy.

Placing the phone onto the table Jon looked up and smiled "Actually yeah. I have a question…How old are you? I mean you look like you're about twenty five, but Randy here" he hiked a thumb towards Randy "thinks you're older."

Randy threw a glare towards Jon. He would not hear the end of this.

Candy smiled for a brief moment before she began to laugh "Hunny you don't go about asking a woman her age, that's something that men are left guessing."

"Well, we'll agree you're easily twenty five." Jon said taking his glass of beer as he cheered the table.

"Agreed." Randy copied the motion.

The evening went by in a blur, from Candy's constant attempts at flirting to the boys finishing their third pitcher of the night Randy was ready to call it a day.

On wobbly legs he stood up "I'll be back." He said walking towards the bathroom.

Hiding his stumbles as he walked around the pool table inhabited by a group of lovely ladies, the round tables, and soon the bar itself it seemed like forever until he stood in front of the men's bathroom.

Jon sat at the table as he watched the hilarious motions from a very drunk Orton. "That guy can't hold his liquor" he laughed softly taking a swig of his beer. His eyes blanketed the crowd; it was busier than usual which was welcomed. The bar itself in Jon's opinion was going under, they have the regulars and that's about it.

"Can I get you guys another?" Candy said leaning over the table to give Jon a full look at her chest.

"Nah, I think we're going to call it a night. Early morning." He ended with a shrug as if to show him detest.

"Ah well alright sugar." She said patting his shoulder softly before walking away from the table with pitcher in town.

Randy walked out of the bathroom, his vision slightly blurred as he stumbled to the open area. After a few quiet excuse me, pardon me he was in full swing back to the table. His last trek was through the pool tables where the group of ladies had stood prior continuing their game.

"S'cuse me." He said brushing his body against a fiery red head that spun her head faster than he could catch up.

"Watch it jerk" she growled before looking up at Randy "Oh shit, sorry…" her cheeks flushed as she got a good look at the tattooed hunk that stood in front of her.

"It's cool…" he said continuing his wobbly walk towards the table.

"Just do it…" the brunette said to the red head. "Yeah come on, he's hot!" the blonde whispered.

Feeling a small hand take his wrist Randy looked over his shoulder to see the red head from before, or at least he thought it was the same red head from before.

"Hmm, what?" he said looking down.

"Umm…" she nervously said as her fingers found her hair "I don't normally do this, but here take my number." With a shaky hand she passes a small piece of paper with her name and number written down.

"Jessica?" he said squinting to have a good look at the name.

"That's me." She said pointing to herself as she smiled.

"Alright, yeah totally I'll call you sometime." He murmured while walking back to the table leaving the small group squealing with delight.

"What was that?" Jon asked as Randy slid back into the booth.

"Just some chick giving me her number." He shrugged passing the paper to Jon "Here, you call her. She seems more like your type anyway."

Smiling Jon happily took the slip of paper and pocketing it "So, ready to get out of here?"

Nodding Randy stood up once again feeling as though seconds ago he was standing "yeah, might as well call it a night."

After paying their bill and finally entering the outdoors Randy inhaled the crisp air "You know, I think I might just stick around here for a bit. Maybe take a cab back to the house."

"You sure?" Jon asked dipping his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sure. You go on I'll see you in a bit." He said waving off Jon.

Taking breath after breath Randy loved the outdoors. Hiking, biking, anything that he could do outdoors he would. Sitting on the bench beside the bar he watched as person after person left the building.

Lowering his head for a moment he smiled for once he had a good night, a night that he would sleep well and forget about his problems. Caught in his thoughts he ignored the noises, until he heard the soft footsteps step closer.

"Hey, sorry to bother you but do you have a light?" A soft voice said from beside him.

"Huh? What?" looking up, he was taken back. The soft voice was followed by one hell of a woman, her hair was long brown with golden tips, eyes the colour of emeralds even in the moonlight, and her body caused Randy to lick his lips, she was curvy but in all the right ways.

"I asked if you had a light." She sounded a little more annoyed.

Shaking his head Randy wanted to say yes, to have her sit next to him but whenever he smoked it was Jon that had the lighter "No, sorry…"

"Alright, well thanks anyway." She said turning on her heels to find the next person to ask.

Shooting up Randy held out his hand "Wait, what's your name lighter girl?"

"Madilon." She said walking away into the darkness.

"Madilon…" he repeated "Fuck…Jon's not going to believe this one."

He watched as she walked into the distance, hoping that he would be given a chance to meet this mystery woman again without the booze clouding over his thoughts.


End file.
